Kingdom hearts: Fayt and Destiny
by bakatora16
Summary: Four teens from the same island, gain keyblades and go out to fight for their beliefs


The gentle crash of the waves of water was heard in the distance. A sandy beach was the setting for the adventure that was about to unfold.

In the distance, two people were walking together. The sand brushed against their shoes, as they walked toward the sunlit shore. One was a male, his short hair a vibrant mixture of white and light blue. His hair hung slightly in his sapphire colored eyes, and ended at the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a pair of black pants, with a chain hanging from his left side. He also bore a light blue obi, which hung loosely around his waist. For his upper body, he wore a light blue muscle shirt, which was covered by a sleeveless vest. It was open to show off his light blue shirt, and on the back were two white angelic wings. His shoes were black with streaks of light blue within them, almost as if the streaks were actually ice. He also had a pair of light blue gloves, which cut off at his fingertips.

"Let's go D.j., Marcc and Fayt are waiting for us." A voice spoke. It was soft and gentle, as well as very femanine. The voice came from the figure walking next to D.j. She had long flowing hair, ending at her lower back. It was purple in color. It hung loosely in her face, stopping just above her crimson colored eyes. She wore a jacket, which was sky blue on the sleeves, and white for the rest of it. It didn't extend past her naval, revealing her midrift. It was zipped up almost all the way up, only stopping to slightly reveal her cleavage. She also wore a blue skirt, which had streaks of white going towards the bottom. Her long legs ended with shoes identical to D.j.'s.

"Ok, lets hurry Destiny." D.j. responded. His voice was soft spoken, despite being masculin. The two began to jog on the beach toward the shore, where they saw two more figures. One had his back turned to them, while the second one was sitting down. The one with its back turned was a male due to its muscular physique. He turned around to see where the on-coming footsteps were coming from. His hair was blond and it gave off a vibrant sheen. Its length was to the mid-section of his back and his single bang hung over the left one of his hazel eyes. On his torso, he wore a black muscle shirt which fitted his chissiled chest and abs perfectly.on his lower half, he wore dark blue hakama with yellow chuck-taylors that had dark blue lightning bolts on the sides. After realizing who produced the footsteps, he smirked and assumed his original position, facing the sunset horizon. The second figure was a beautiful young female. Her hair was silverish-gray that hung loose over her sky blue eyes and stretched to her lower back. On her torso was a white tanktop and her lower half was covered with a blue jean skirt and white chuck taylors.

D.j. and Destiny approached Marcc and Fayt, deciding to join them in gazing at the everlasting sunset. D.j. walked over to Marcc, and stood next to him with his hands inside his pockets. Destiny walked over to Fayt, took her shoes off, and let her feet soak in the crashing of the gentle waves. Although the four were silent, there was no need for words. It was as though they were on the same brain wave, and could feel what eachother was thinking. They gazed at the sunset, until it finally vanished, and the once crimson sky turned into the pitch black tone of a night with no moon.

The sand began to rumble, and blow violently into the air. A furious wind kicked up, causing the hair of the four teens to viciously blow. The girls, in unison shouted "What's going on?!" D.j. simply turned, with a puzzled look on his face. Marcc seemed overall, unfazed by the sudden wind. He simply continued his stare over the beach. A strange shadow began to emerge from the sand. It was short, with beady yellow eyes. It's antanae flickered around, before spotting the four teens. Suddenly, a large group of the shadows began to emerge and approach the teens. The girls jumped up in shock, and began to cry out for help. D.j. didn't appear to be scared, and opted to take a fighting pose. He was prepared to defend himself if need be. Marcc slowly walked over to D.j., and stared at the creature. He then began to take a fighting pose along side him, while uttering "I can sense the darkness within these beings." This caused D.j. to look at Marcc, and then look back at the creatures.

They lunged toward the teens, which caused D.j. to throw a quick kick toward the head of one. However, nothing happened. It went through it, but did no damage. Marcc quickly struck the ground with his foot, causing a rain of sand to blow into one's face. He then extended his arms out in an attempt to grab one, but his arms fell through it's shadowy body. "No good..." Marcc uttered, as he slightly stumbled. The girl's screaming filled the area, as the creatures began to consume them. "No!" D.j. shouted as he saw this, however he was too preoccupied with the shadows which began to crawl up his body to rescue them. D.j. looked over to Marcc, and saw him slowly being pulled into the black abyss. However, he looked calm. His eyes were closed, and he was putting up no fight. It was as though he was letting the darkness consume his soul.

D.j. was falling in the darkness. It felt cold and empty, as if all his happiness was instantly drained when he began to fall.

"Darkness huh? Well...thats no problem." He uttered, as a swirl of darkness began to envelop him. He closed his eyes, and began to accept his faith. Suddenly, the image of Destiny flashed into his mind.

"No!" D.j. exclaimed, as he suddenly opened his eyes. "I can't let the darkness consume me just yet. I will protect her until the end of her days, and with my very life. The darkness can't have me!" He shouted, as the swirl of darkness stopped at his waist. The top half of his body began to shine brightly, stopping the darkness. He fell to the ground, hitting a platform made of stainless glass. On the glass, there was an image of a boy. He was skinny, with a strange hair style. It was light brown, which went wildly spiked. He bore an outfit which was mostly black, with streaks of red and yellow. In his hand was a weapon he never saw before. Its hilt was square-like, and was yellow. It's metallic blade ended in a key like shape.

"What...is that?" D.j. questioned himself. He didn't have time to ponder this however, as the creatures that appeared on the island, began to appear.

Will you fight the darkness? Or will you give in to it...let it consume you... A strange, yet calming voice spoke into his heart. "Neither...I will follow my own path. If the darkness consumes me then thats just fine, I have my own light to pull me back out of it." D.j. replied, as he took his fighting pose. The area around him seemed pitch black, with a small becon of light shined down over top of D.j. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a slight becon of light. For that is the meaning of...twilight. The voice stated.

D.j.'s right arm began to emit an aura of darkness, and it slowly began to focus down to his hand. His left arm began to flow with an aura of pure light, which also focused down to his hand. He held them both out and closed his eyes, as the two energies shot out in front of him, and transformed. The aura of darkness transformed into a weapon like the one the boy held on the picture. It's hilt took the form of a pair of demonic wings, which were connected to the crimson handle. It's blade extended like a sword, with a demonic figure incircling the blade. It's wings formed the key-like structure at the very tip. A keychain hung off it, which was a raven colored bat, matching the hilt and demonic figure. D.j. gripped it tightly in his left hand, as the name of his weapon became sketched into his heart. "Keyblade...The Requiem keyblade..." He uttered. The light aura began to transform into a keyblade as well. It's hilt appeared to be an amber colored halo, circling the snowy handle as though to protect his hand from harm. The blade was snowy white, with streaks of amber within it. A figure also incircled this keyblade, but instead of being a demonic figure, it was an angel. It's angelic wings formed the key-like structure at the tip. The keychain that it produced, was an amber halo. As D.j. gripped this keyblade in his left hand, he uttered, "The Redemption song keyblade..."

He began to twirl them, before placing his arms crossed with his keyblades pointing toward the ground. The way he held them, it was as though they were sheathed. As the creatures charged him, his keyblades began to shine brightly. "Heartless..." He muttered as he saw them charge. D.j. quickly pulled out his keyblades, and began to tear the heartless to shreds with his speed. As the last heartless fadded in a puff of smoke, he looked into the darkness. "I hope your all ok..." He muttered, thinking of the three other teens who were on the island with him.


End file.
